You Met the Night Walkers Meet the Night Warriors
by Kage Reject
Summary: You have heard from your parents about the night walkers, vampires, that come out at night to drink blood out of their unsuspecting prey, you have heard how they seduce you with their hypnotizing eyes that held false emotions.
1. Chapter 1

**You Met the Night Walkers Now Meet the Night Warriors-**_You have heard from your parents about the night walkers, vampires, that come out at night to drink blood out of their unsuspecting prey, you have heard how they seduce you with their hypnotizing eyes that held false emotions. What were to happen if the night walkers messed with the wrong prey that was connected to someone who knew the full extent of night hunting. It was time for the Night Walkers to meet the Night Warriors._

**You Met the Night Walkers Now Meet the Night Warriors**

Chapter 1

"In the feudal era there were many creatures that roamed around the land, witches, sorcerers, and even demons…" in the classrooms the students were listlessly listening to their teacher talk about the times of the past, in the time where they weren't even born in. Some of the students were fast asleep, drooling on their desks or on themselves, passing notes to each other, playing on their cell phones or texting to each other, looking outside trying to find something entertaining.

A girl with long brown hair that was tied up in a pony tail that reached her mid-back yawned tiredly her brownish grey eyes turned to look at the girl that was sitting on her right with her hands behind her head, used as a pillow, and her body leaned back. To her a looked uncomfortable but it would seem it did not bother the girl, she glanced over at the teacher to their back turned to them and quickly poked the girl on the side.

"Hey" she whispered, but did not get no response, she girl frowned then poked the girl a bit harder this time "hey…Kagome" she whispered a bit louder, but not enough for the teacher to hear her. The girl, known as Kagome, lowered the arm that was in the way in seeing the girl and looked at her "hm" she raised one brow in questioning what she wanted.

The girl giggled "guess what?" "Hm" was her response again, but she ignored it "remember that boy I told you about, the one that I met a few nights ago" Kagome nodded, telling her she remembered. The girl smiled then blushed a little "well, um, he's going to take me out tonight at this fancy restaurant" she said shyly and a bit hesitantly.

This girl knew how protective Kagome was about her and around boys, she was like a mother to her even though she was about two and a half years older than her. Like when they were little, they were playing at the park, I think playing Frisbee, and this one guy came up to her and started to flirt with her. When she felt a bit uncomfortable with the guy's advances she politely told him to leave her alone but when the guy didn't and started to get a bit rough with her Kagome came out of her nowhere and threw the Frisbees so hard at the guy that the guy's head cut in half diagonally. That day made the girl very cautious in playing a game of Frisbee with her ever again, especially around other people, a.k.a men.

"A restaurant, eh, make sure you bring money just to make sure this guy says he _forgot_ his wallet" while saying this Kagome lifted her arm back in place and shut her eyes calmly, as thought falling back to sleep, though everyone knew she was listening to everything around her.

The girl pouted "aw come on Kagome, this guy is different, he's sweet, kind, and innocent" Kagome scoffed at the sound of this "no man is innocent, sweet, maybe, kind, in the sense of the word, dense, but innocent, hell nah, fuck that" she shook her head. The girl frowned "oh come on Kagome, not all men are bad, I don't know what places you looking at men, but this one is innocent I tell you" "girl, I have been looking at men in the place where they were buried when they got executed for murder and rape."

The girl rolled her eyes "Sango and Kagome, do you have something you want to discuss with the class" the girl, known as Sango, jumped in her seat in turned to look at the teacher who was glaring up at the them. Sango shook her head "no ma'am" "actually yes, we were just wondering when the hell you going shut the fuck up and just drop dead before you send us all to hell" Kagome said lazily, Sango groaned mournfully and lowered her head onto her desk.

The teacher looked to be around her early twenties, short blonde hair was clipped to back her head leaving the ends hanging out like a messy bun, dirty blue eyes that were now dark from pure anger, and had a freckle like tan skin, though around her eyes you could see she gets a tan everyone twice a week.

Everyone in the classroom laughed, the teacher's face turned beet red with pure anger "young lady, you will have detention with me after school!" "Sure, old woman, I'll get to that after I'm done making your tomb stone, oh I almost forgot, you were born in 1392, the day when the feudal ages began right? Allrrighty then" Kagome said, copying the guy who played Ace Ventura.

The teacher gasped at the audacity of this young woman child who called her old, no, older than old she growled "to the office now!" she screamed, Kagome just shrugged "aight, tah, tah biatch" she lowered her arms, got up on top of the desk and started to walk down on top of each desk, making sure she didn't hit anyone. When she finally reached the end of the desk trail she jumped off of the last one, to the door, and walked right out, but not before flipping the bird at the teacher.

When she was gone she teacher let out a shrill scream and looked at the students who remained in the classroom, they all leaned back in their seats, trying to get away from the woman's deadly glare. "Does anyone else want to join her in the Principals Office?" everyone shook their head with wide like eyes, the teacher grinned "good, now turned to page 565 in your text books."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Oh my god, he's going to be here any minute. Where's my shoes, where did I put my purse, ah!" Sango was running around the house like a mad woman who was on fire, she had a toothbrush in her mouth, a hairbrush stuck in her hair for trying to brush while searching for her looking for her shoe. While Sango running about the house trying to get all she needs Kagome was outside in the backyard standing under the moonlight playing a violin in a slow soft motion.

The violin's tune could be heard all throughout the house and area seeming to calm everything, minus Sango who tripped over the shoes she was looking for and landed on the purse she was seeking. Kagome heard the loud thud but did not go to investigate or see if she was alright. She kept her spot under the moonlight within the trance of violin's hums never really noticing the dark figures that started to appear on the outer part of the moon's light. After what seemed like hours the hums of the violin stopped and slowly and faintly faded away. Kagome did not move a muscle as she finished her song; the wind blew as though cheering for her music. This caused her hair to blow to the side.

"Still flawless as ever, I see you have yet to lose your touch Lady Kagome," said a rich masculine voice, slowly opening her eyes Kagome met with cinnamon colored ones that held a bit of coldness, but held warmth in them as they gazed upon hers. She lowered her eye lids a bit and gave a curt nod "I appreciate the compliment Zotsu" "I'm glad" "now explain to me as to why you are here" Kagome said in a dead serious voice. The man known as Zotsu chuckled a bit then shook his head "I am here, plus others, to listen to your legendary music" "hm" Kagome looked around with her eyes to see other people standing there in the shadows with small smiles upon their faces.

One brow rose then she looked back at Zotsu, he looked to around his early forties, jet black hair that reached under his shoulders and was tired back with a white silk ribbon. His eyes were narrowly sized and were a lovely color of brown that matched cinnamon sticks; also he kind of smelled like one too, he wore a short sleeve white shirt that was tucked into his black jeans that were ripped on the knees. The whole look screamed bad boy, this made a smirk appear on her face "I see, well I'm glad you all enjoyed my performance, but you all must go" there were some sad whining in the background. All of the sudden they heard the doorbell ring and "Kagome could you get that please!" many brows rose at this.

Kagome sighed and shook her head "that woman is going to be the death of me" she mumbled to herself before putting her violin in a black case that had a dragon metal mark on it spun around a the Celtic cross with the pentagram in the middle of it and with a small yin-yang mark in the middle of the that. She stood up and the case over her shoulder she then looked around to see all the shadows gone, except one "Zotsu, is there something wrong?" she asked with curiosity.

Zotsu was currently looking in the direction in where the door was with a serious and blank expression. When he heard her voice he looked down at her "is your friend going somewhere?" he asked Kagome nodded "yes, she is going out on a date with some boy and don't worry I already to bring her wallet just in case" "I think will need more than that" Kagome frown and looked at him with intense eyes. "What do you mean?" "Just that she should be careful" and with those words Zotsu leaped into the air disappearing in a blink of an eye.

Kagome stood there staring at the spot Zotsu was just a few moments ago, but then heard the doorbell ring again followed by a loud impatient knock. Growling a bit Kagome turned around and started walking towards the house "hold on you fucking fucker!" she yelled loud enough for the neighbors to even hear her and make their dog bark from within their house.

Closing the door behind her as she entered the house, she placed her violin on the seat beside the door that she kept there for some reason she didn't even know then walked out into the living room then out into the hallway. As she got near the door she felt her hairs on the back of her neck stand up on end, this caused her to frown a bit, passing a little stand she grabbed a black pistol from under it then load it. Reaching the door she slowly grabbed the handle then stare at the door for a second before swinging it open and pointing the gun at the person's face quickly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" shouted a boy as he raised his hand ups in the air, Kagome glared at him "hey, I'm sorry for banging on the door, I was just here to pick up" "Kagome, put that away, that's my boyfriend, also my date!" screamed Sango as she came up from behind Kagome. She put her hand on her shoulder and instantly Kagome relaxed though still held the gun in place. She slowly took a look at the boy who was her friend's current boyfriend and hopefully her new prey.

The boy was about a foot taller than her, though she didn't care since she would still kick his ass, he wore a pair of black pants a purple button up shirt that was tucked in his pants 'what is up with boys and tucking their shirt in their pants today, jeesh.' The boy looked to around nineteen or twenty, short black hair that was tied back in a small ponytail, but what caught her attention was his abnormal violet colored eyes. That seemed to glow as they looked upon her friend, and not the good kind of glow that held feeling but that glowing light glow.

This made her feel uneasy about allowing her only friend she ever trusted go out with this man, she didn't want to say no to her friend since she wanted her to be happy, but if she said yes…she just didn't even want to find out. Closing her eyes and clenching her teeth Kagome turned her head lowered her gun Sango took another step closer to friend "Kagome…are you okay?" "What is his name?" Kagome asked in cold soft voice. Sango blinked a few times then answered her "Miroku, Miroku Moshita" Kagome nodded then looked back at the man known as Miroku Moshita and sent him a glare that would have made you think that demon lord down in the other world was not really the lord of all evil and chaos.

"I want my friend here by eleven nice safe" "Kagome" Kagome raised her hand silencing her friend, but never took her eyes off of Miroku's violet ones that seemed to have dimmed from its unusual glow. "If she is not here by that time or even hurt I will hunt you down and make sure you feel my wrath even in death. You will feel indescribable pain, do I make myself clear Mr. Moshita" "I'm not married Miss" "do I make myself clear!" Kagome bellowed causing the man to take one step back.

She would not allow this man to take her only line of sanity away without his word and if he didn't give her his word she will have his heart in her hands with blood dripping down her face like rain. She glared at him with intense anger that it made her eyes look brighter and her skin paler that it made her glow. Miroku stared at her with wide eyes 'who is this woman?' he asked himself before regaining his composure then nodding "I will bring your friend back here safely Miss. Kagome" he said formally.

Looking at him for a while contemplating on his word for a minute Kagome turned and walked right pass Sango not saying another word to her or the man known as Miroku. Both Sango and Miroku watched as Kagome walked into the dark hallway and disappear around the corner, after a while Sango turned back to Miroku to see him still looking in the direction where Kagome disappeared off to then look down at her.

She smiled weakly "I'm sorry about that, Kagome is always protective of me and would do anything at any cost to keep it that way" "such as killing them" Miroku said plainly Sango shrugged. "I'm not so sure she would go that far only if she's really, REALLY pissed, but no, not kill them" "ah, well I'm glad I will get to keep my babies for future use" he said with a wink. This caused Sango to blush "uh, um, aren't we going somewhere" she stuttered nervously making Miroku chuckled. "Yes" he lifted his arm and bowed a bit "shall we go my lady" Sango lowered her head shyly and slowly looped her arm around his "we shall" both of the walked away to the black Mercedes never noticing the eyes that followed then from the second floor window.

The whole car ride was silent and a bit uncomfortable, Sango stole a glance over towards her lover to see him focused onto the road ahead, his eyes would sometimes move to the left or right as though making sure there weren't any cars drivingly wildly around. After all it was Friday and people loved to get drunk and high off there asses on these kinds of days. She almost jumped when she felt a hand touch hers, she blinked one then looked down to see it was Miroku's hand, her heart fluttered and a light blush crept onto her cheek, she looked up to see Miroku's violet eyes looking straight into her grayish brown ones.

"We're here" he said gently, Sango looked out the window to see that they were…the one of Japan's forests? She frowned then turned back to Miroku "um, may I ask why we're at Tokyo's Forest?" the hairs on her arm and the back of her neck stood up on end as Miroku suddenly chuckled. To her ears is sounded sadistic, like one of those crazed serial killers on Court TV.

She jumped up with a loud yelp as the radio was suddenly turned on.

**Ooh ooooh  
(oh)  
Ooh ooh ohhyeahh  
(oh)**

Miroku slowly crept over to her side of the seat and leaned down until their eyes clashed with each other, Sango suddenly felt sick to her stomach and whimpered a bit "Miroku?" she said in weak voice. Miroku grinned the lifted his hand to caress the side of her face, Sango quickly turned her face and shut her eyes tightly, she felt his hand lightly touch her cheek and slowly moved it around a bit as though it were some kind of sculpture that would easily break.

**God broke the mold,  
When he made this one I know  
She's breathtaking but so much more  
She walks in the room, your LUNGS CLOSE  
Making you never want to breathe again  
Her boyfriend has got so much dough  
So much ice his neck and wrist froze  
Is he faithful to her? Hell no  
But she chose to be with him, shorty**

"This is where date is and now we shall begin" Miroku whispered as he slid his hand down, trailing the thin strap of Sango's black dress to the top of her breast. Sango gasped and swatted his hand away "stop" she said, her voice still weak with disbelief, when she turned to look at him she didn't meet the same violet eyes of her thought to be lover, instead she met with red ones.

**Tell me is the money worth your soul  
Tell me what's the reason that you hold on  
When you know that dude has a whole wall of 'em just like you  
And girl you're just way too fine  
Gotta be treated as one of a kind  
Girl use your mind  
Don't be just another dime**

A scream ripped through Sango's throat then she turned around and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open, it was locked. She quickly fumbled for the lock, but was roughly grabbed on the shoulders and swunged around where rough lips met her in a bruising kiss that it made her teeth cut behind her lips a bit.

**Because I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
''cause I know exactly what you'll be,  
In his gallery  
It's just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art  
In his gallery**

She closed her eyes tightly and opened her mouth to scream but gagged when the imposter of her lover stuck his tongue within her mouth. Sango's closed her eyes tightly, a tear escaped and slid down her cheek trailed her jaw line and dripped down onto the top of her collarbone.

**She's so confused  
She knows she deserves more  
Someone who will love and adore  
But his money's hard to ignore  
She really doesn't know what to do  
Girl it's just a matter of time  
Before he finds another more fine  
After he's done dulling your shine  
You're out the door and he's through with you**

The imposter's hand squeezed her breasts through the fabric of her dress while lowering his head down onto her shoulder where he placed his rough lustful kisses. Sango chocked down a sob then tried to pull the man off of her with as much strength as she could muister through her frightened body. The man got mad at her resistance and pulled away only to slap her hard across the face that it made her head hit the window, Sango cried out in pain as the pain shot through her brain. The man got frustrated with the piece of cloth that blocked his way to Sango's mounds and ripped the top of her dress effortlessly.

**Tell me is the money worth your soul  
Tell me what****'s the reason that you hold on,  
When you know that dude has a whole wall of 'em just like you  
And girl you're just way too fine  
Gotta be treated as one of a kind  
Girl use your mind  
Don't be just another dime**

"STOP IT!" Sango screamed then tried once again to push this man off of her wishing she heeded Kagome's warning and just stood home where she could be in Kagome's room watching as she searched some thing on the web or downstairs eating some popcorn while watching Ratatouille. The man growled and grabbed her flailing arms and held them down while he continued on with his rough sexual ministration.

**I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
''cause I know exactly what you'll be  
In his gallery  
It's just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art  
In his gallery**

Sango's dress was ripped completely off her form and her body shuddered from the sudden cold air that touched her body bare skin. The man's red eyes seemed to have sparkled at the sight of the young woman's half naked form. He leaned down and started to kiss the top of her breast while still holding down Sango's arms, he smirked as her skin bolt a bit downward as though trying to get away from his poison like lips that would taint its cream like beauty.

**You're a masterpiece  
I know that he  
Can't appreciate your beauty  
Don't let him cheapen you  
He don't see you like i do  
Beautiful not just for show  
Time that someone let you know**

Sango screamed at first as the man invaded her body then cried as he continued on, her body jumped up in down as he violated her with his his vile lips lapped onto her nipple as he sucked on it like a new born baby. Her spine started to hurt bably as it kept hitting the door handle as the man kept pumping into her long and hard, as though not having a care in the world if she would have died right there from the pain he was causing her.

**I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
''cause I know exactly what you'll be  
In his gallery  
It's just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art**

The smell of sex and heat started to build up in the car that it made the windows start to fog up. The sound of the man's moans and groans just made Sango want to puke and the feeling of his body part being in her just made her want to just die right there, she was roughly switched to another position where she was leaned over onto her stomach where her face was facing the window. She cried out once more as the man dove his vile cock within her ass like it was made for it to be there, which was not, because if it was, it wouldn't hurt that damn much! For hours this continued on with only the sounds of Sango's sceams and cries and the groans and moans of satisfaction of the imposter male that was confused to be her lover.

**I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
''cause I know exactly what you'll be  
In his gallery  
It's just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art  
In his gallery  
In his gallery****…**

_Red and blue light flashed brigtly off from the police care and the sirens from the ambulance ehcoed all throughout the area, people wearing white uniforms lifted up a cart that had a beatened Sango strapped to it then strolled off into the white truck. Police were looking aorund the area with K-9s by their sides, looking for any evidence that could tell them what the hell just happened there._

"_On today's news, the police have found a young woman who looked to be fifteen or sixteen years old at the Tokyo's Local Park. Police are saying that this young woman has been raped and beaten to the brink of death, right now the woman is being driven o__ff to the hospital to where only people hope that the this young woman will be saved. The police have yet to find the culpret of the one who've done this, but whoever has we can only hope will be brought to justice."_

Double doors flew open, everyone jumped at the sound of the doors being banged against the wall with such force that they could only imagined have left a lovely hole. They turned to see a pissed off Kagome walk in wearing only but a pair of dark blue extra large shirt and grey sweat pants with no kind of footwear on her feet what so ever. Her hair was hazardous as though she just jumped out of bed and came running here, and truth be told, she did.

Kagome's narrowed sharp icy liquid blue eyes looked around the room, a middle-aged woman stood up from her seat and cautiously walked up to the hell pissed teenager "Kagome" "how is she?" Kagome practically yelled, the woman could see worry and panic flash in her her eyes though her expression showed nothing but pure rage. She placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder "I think you should sit down and relax" "I want to know how is she, not fucking sit and relax knowing that my friend…" Kagome closed her eyes to keep herself from hitting something closest to her, which was the woman in front of her.

Everyone watched the two of them with worried and cautious looks, the woman gently pushed Kagome down to sit in the chair that was right behind her. Kagome did not resist and just sat down and tried to calm down her nerves though at the sound of door opening she opened her eyes to see a doctor come walking in. She quickly stood, almost causing the middle-age woman to fall back, though she quickly caught herself from falling.

Marching over to the doctor, Kagome growled causing the doctor to become a bit fearful of the teenager and gulp "how…is…she" she said through clenshed teeth that it made her look like a dog who was baring out its fangs. The a cold sweat ran down the side of the doctor's face, he took one step back from her and cleared his throat 'teenagers these days has gotten a bit scarier' he thought to himself.

"Are you her family?" he asked looking around to room at everyone who was looking at him expectantly as nervously, not just for him, but what Kagome was about to do to him if he didn't answer her pretty soon. Before Kagome could pubble this guy till he cried mercy, the middle-aged woman quickly stepped in between them "yes, we are" she said with a smile. The doctor gave the woman a nervous look then gave a cautious eye to Kagome who growled lowly as though she were a demon.

"As of right now she is asleep, the other doctors gave her some medicine to relieve her of any kind of pains, though I don't think that would do anything" he sighed then rubbed his eyes from the lack of sleep he received since his surgery with one patient then the situation with this one. "What of her condition?" came a elderly man who looked to be a priest at a temple or shrine, the doctor looked up at him "oh yes" he looked down at the clipboard in his hand.

"Well when she first arrived here she was completely unstabled, she had only minimum amount of blood that it's a miracle that she even surived as long as she did, most people would have been dead four at least twelve hours from that lack of blood. But we gave her a quick blood transfusion to keep her stabalized also alive, her tailbone is completely fractured so she would have to wear a brace and lay down more often. She had many bruises on her collarbone, arm, legs and inner thighs, also some scratches around that area from what looks to have been some resistance there. We won't know if she's pregnant or not until we recieeve the test results in weeks. Also, we have found some strange tooth marks on her shoulders as though she was bitten or something" a shock wave passed through Kagome's head with a sudden realization. The rest of what the doctor had to say sounded muffled and far away as the only sound that could be heard was of the bite marks that were found upon Sango's person.

The middle-aged woman bowed to the doctor "thank you so much" she said "it was my pleasure, have a nice day ma'am" the doctor bowed back then walked away, but not without looking at Kagome's still form that stood there in a still intimidating stance that made him shudder subconsciously. When the doctor disappeared around the corner the middle-aged woman turned to Kagome to see her staring off at complete nothing as though deep in thought "Kagome" she said. Kagome blinked once then looked at her, the woman gave her small smile "the doctor said you are allowed to see her if you want" Kagome nodded then looked up one again and walked off out of the waiting room.

The sound of the heart monitor was all the could be heard within the quiet white room, Kagome silently crept into the room letting the door close behind her as she walked over to the bed where Sango layed in. She sat down on the edge of the bed and just stared at her unconscious friend like sister figure.

Beep!

Reaching out her arm Kagome tucked one strand of hair that was in front of Sango's hair behind her ear, being careful as to not touch the nasty looking bruise that was on the side of her face. Kagome felt rage build up within her stomach as she saw the marks upon her friend's person 'I knew I should have shot that bastard, I shouldn't have allowed you to go with that, that' Kagome snarled a bit causing Sango to stir a bit. Instantly quieting down, Kagome shook her head then look at her friend and lightly caress her hair, calming her friend once more into a deep slumber.

Kagome stared at her friend for a few more minutes before slowly getting up off the bed then bending down and lightly placing a kiss upon the crown of Sango's head then whisper softly "you've have met the night walkers, now, I think it's time for the night walkers to meet the night warriors." Getting back up Kagome turned and walked over towards the door then walked out, but not before looking back to look at the orange setting sun that slowly cascaded down behind Mount. Fuji "play time is over" she turned back around and walked out the door, closing it behind her.

* * *

Kage: Hello people, this is the moment I bet you have been waiting for, the second chapter to my new story "You Met the Night Walkers Now Meet the Night Warriors" and its nice and long, so be happy, I stood up all night just to make this as long as possible, also more exciting. I'm sorry that the rape scene was kind of lame, but I'm not very good in that kind of stuff, though I half experienced it in my life when I was younger, but anywho! I apologize. Also I'm not a Sango hater, I just put her in there since she was the only person up for the job, minus Kikyo, I'll get her scrawny ass later, MUHAHAHAHAHA!! Anyways Read Review and Question if you want. 


End file.
